


MALA FEMMENA

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Seduction, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Natasha Romanov había sido educada como una experta en usarse a sí misma como arma, espada, premio y ofrenda: y podía decir que orgullosamente, era incomparable, sobre todo cuando iba por gente que realmente le importaba. Pero en su larga e ilustre carrera como seductora, Natasha nunca se había encontrado con hombres que se resistieran tanto, pero tanto a algo que claramente querían.La verdad, se estaba poniendo insultante.De cómo Natasha Romanov recogió una vez más los pedacitos de alguien tras una debacle de los Avengers, y ayudó a reforjar hombres rotos, con paciencia, humor, y muchísimo sexo.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: We Will Meet Again [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

-Malafemmena - ( Evil Woman)  
(o Steve & Nat dan a luz a Nomad)  
Un interludio de descubrimiento sexual sobre cómo los amigos con beneficios pueden ser tus mejores amigos.  
O cómo Steve Rogers se rehizo por vez número 96870 y empezó a robar chalecos.  
****************************  
Woman,  
you're as sweet as sugar,  
but this angel face  
serves you only to deceive.  
*************************************************  
Había sido una misión dura y agotadora, pero habían logrado detener la revuelta en Burma lo suficiente para que la ONU pudiera apoyar al legítimo presidente y encerrar a los golpistas militares. Sam había recibido una golpiza al infiltrarse y Steve lo había enviado directamente a Wakanda en el avión pilotado a distancia por Shuri: pero él y a Natasha habían perseguido a aspirante a dictador hasta el sur de Italia, en donde Nat le había puesto una bala entre los ojos y él, la verdad, no había protestado nada. El tipo había tratado de empezar una guerra racial: ya habían matado a decenas de inocentes antes de que T’challa se enterase y Nakia explotara en furia. Ella se había quedado a hacer de enlace con la ONU, pero ciertamente no iba a molestarse por enterarse que habían resuelto el problema permanentemente.

La verdad, ahora se merecían el nombre de “ Avengers” más que nunca antes. Bruce habría levantado preguntas filosóficas: Tony habría protestado por la falta de espectacularidad de la misión, y Thor habría sugerido cazar al militar vivo y entregárselo a los familiares de las víctimas, armados con cucharitas.

Steve meneó la cabeza. Cinco años y seguía pensando en ellos como si los tuviera al lado. Clint le habría metido una flecha al tipo sin siquiera mirar, hablando sobre estar en Italia y no comer pasta…

\- Lo menos que puedes haces es comprarme un plato de agnolottis.- dijo Nat, que tenía unas gotas de sangre en el pelo, no suya. Se habían vestido de civiles para atrapar al dictador, ella con un lindo vestido de polka dots negros sobre fondo rojo, y él en slacks beige y camiseta polo negra: excepto por esas gotas, que Steve limpió con su sempiterno pañuelo de tela, habrían pasado por unos turistas. Ella guardó su arma y abandonaron en cuerpo en el callejón en donde lo cazaran, oculto por unas bolsas de basura, y salieron caminando en el atardecer por las calles del pequeño pueblo de Marsala. Estaban en una zona rural, en un atardecer anaranjado, tras dos días de estar metidos hasta el cuello en explosiones y balazos: y aunque se habían bañado y cambiado en la nave en que uno de los pilotos de T’Challa los trajera, no habían dormido, ni comido más que barras energéticas. Podían llamar a ese mismo piloto para que viniera a buscarlos, y probablemente a medianoche irían camino a Wakanda.

Cuando Steve dijo eso, Nat le echó una mirada de absoluto desprecio felino, dio media vuelta y se metió en el portal de un lugar que decía “ il baglio samperi”, un porche iluminado de casa campesina. 

\- Natasha…- empezó Steve; quería protestar, aunque se sentía demasiado cansado para pelear. Entonces el aroma a pasta y salsa fresca le llegó a la nariz, y toda gana de pelear se le fue, viendo a Nat coqueteando en perfecto italiano con una pareja de sicilianos mayores y robustos, que parecían regentar lo que, ahora se daba cuenta, era un hotelito y restaurante, aunque a simple vista no había parecido distinto de cualquier otra casa de campo. Cómo diablos Nat siempre sabía esas cosas? 

Ella le hizo gestos de que se acercara, y cuando llegó hasta ella, una desconocida con su cara le echó los brazos por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza contra sus costillas con total familiaridad, su rostro radiante de alegría con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes. Steve ya estaba acostumbrado a sus camaleónicas actuaciones, pero verla en unos segundos transformarse en una recién casada de luna de miel paseando por Sicilia y arrastrando a su tímido y nervioso marido ( ése era él por supuesto) en excursiones espontáneas era casi mareante: había una perfección tal en sus gestos, en su risa, en su mirada, que incluso a él le tomaba un segundo de autochequeo el pensar “ Esto no es verdad, acabamos de matar un hombre hace quince minutos”.

La actuación de Nat y su permanente previsión de euros les ganó una mesa bajo un parrón aún cargado de uvas rosadas, decorada con una vela y mantel rojo, y dos humeantes platos de pasta tan cargados que casi se rebalsaban en la salsa. Tazones de caldo y pan fresco fueron puestos a un lado, y los dueños les trajeron su mejor vino, hecho en casa, una mezcla deliciosa casi dulce de Carmenere. Nat, con toda naturalidad, le ofreció un agnollotti en su tenedor: entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras escuchaban las bondades del vino que el maduro dueño les listaba: se levantó del asiento en un momento para ir a borrar, con un beso, un salpicón de salsa en su mejilla.

Steve estaba demasiado agradecido de la montaña de pasta caliente en su plato para quejarse por sus métodos, y el entusiasmo de la pareja de mediana edad del hotel en verlos juntos era un poco conmovedor, pero cuando sintió bajo la mesa un pie desnudo yendo directo a insinuarse en su entrepierna, se echó atrás y le apuntó con el tenedor.

\- Córtala ya.-

\- No tienes ninguna gracia, sabes. Con cualquier hombre que hubiera traído a una cita, ya me estaría suplicando que subiéramos a la cama aunque fuera un ratito.- dijo ella en un susurro sin dejar de sonreír, aunque probablemente más por el beneficio de la pareja que seguramente los espiaba desde los ventanales de la cocina. Aparentemente eran sus únicos huéspedes esa noche.- Thor me habría doblado sobre la mesa…-

Steve suspiró. Desde que llegara a Wakanda, Nat no había dejado de hablar de los demás. Ella había sido quien había continuado hablando de Thor, de Bruce, de Clint después de Ultrón: ahora mencionaba a Tony, a veces con acidez, pero negándose a dejar que sus nombres se transformaran en tabúes. Steve sentía un pinchazo al oírla, aunque sabía que era lo más sano: Sam se lo había repetido varias veces. Pero se esforzaba en no dejarse afectar, y evitaba hablar de ellos.

Sin embargo esta noche, los dos relajados así, tenía algo de la seguridad, de la abundancia, que le recordaba esa Torre en donde habían sido tan felices. Tan despreocupados, tan libres, tan… 

\- Thor es un caballero, nunca haría eso, lo más probable es que te subiera en brazos a la cama recitando poesía asgardiana.- dijo Steve con calor.- Sé de buena fuente que solía hacer esas cosas con Jane, Darcy hablaba mucho.- Agregó, vaciando su copa.- Y respecto a Bruce…-

Hubo un parpadeo, como un diminuto flash, y Nat era de nuevo la recién casada risueña, pero Steve lo había visto, y se sintió terrible por recordarle al que se había escapado, aunque fuera en este contexto. No era amor dolorido, no era orgullo herido lo que dominaba a Nat a la memoria de Bruce: era culpabilidad, aunque Dios sabía que había hecho todo lo posible. Como Tony, siempre se culpaba por cosas que no podía controlar…

\- Bruce habría estado demasiado feliz discutiendo recetas orgánicas con la dueña para mostrarme ningún interés, no tienes que recordármelo.- dijo ella con esa falsa sonrisa, recostándose en el asiento para mirar las estrellas entre las hojas del parrón.- Y Clint se habría comido ese plato y otro y habría estado inconsciente antes de sacarse los pantalones. Con lo que le gustan los fettuccinis…-

Sí, ahí estaba, amor dolorido. Steve se mordió el labio, y de repente echó la silla adelante, para estirarse y tomar su mano, haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.

\- Hey.- susurró.- Hey, lo siento. Estábamos pasándola bien… sé que lo extrañas, que…-

\- Tony, en cambio, me habría metido un vibrador ahora mismo y jugado con él con un mando a distancia tres horas antes de que subiéramos.- dijo ella con una sonrisa aún más amplia, más triste y más falsa.

\- No traigo vibradores conmigo.- dijo Steve tras una pausa, y ella bajó la vista, pero su sonrisa se había hecho natural.

\- Sí, no sé qué hago contigo, Rogers…- Nat meneó la cabeza con decepción.

\- Tampoco yo. No tendrías que… te has ganado estar tranquila, o… no sé, lo que quieras…- dijo Steve torpemente, su mano aún acariciando la de ella. Nat, que se llenaba de nuevo la copa con la mano libre, se soltó para beber un sorbo.

\- No, nada de eso. No te dejo solo hasta que logre meterte al saco. Que si te dejo solo con Wilson vamos a acabar en interraciales y eso arruinaría mi ego, eres el único que me falta para completar mi bingo, me lo prometí…-

\- Ya arruinaste todo, yo que me estaba empezando a sentir bien dispuesto a ti.- dijo Steve con acidez recuperando tenedor y volviendo a su pasta mientras ella apoyaba los codos en la mesa.

\- No me gruñas en nuestra luna de miel…- dijo ella afectando una lagrimita.

Steve no pudo evitar una sonrisa a su descaro, aún con la boca llena. Sam había hecho lo imposible porque todo, incluso el rechazo y la ruptura con Bucky se procesara sin trauma, lo había hecho hablar de sus sentimientos y lo había dejado llorar su shock, incluso lidiando con su propio exilio y abandono de todo lo que conocía. Pero Steve no había vuelto a sonreír, no de verdad, hasta que Nat había aparecido custodiada por las Dora Milaje, con su cara de palo habitual como si no hiciera nada de particular, echando una mirada en derredor para decir “ Sabes que tienes tantas posibilidades de camuflarte en esta población como yo en Tokyo, no? Eres el peor espía del mundo, Rogers.”

Les trajeron postres, e incluso Steve podía sentirse lleno tras comerse su plato, la mitad del de ella, los bollos de pan, el caldo y encima un tiramisú tan dulce que hacía doler las glándulas de la lengua.  
Nat lamía el suyo con una miradita incendiaria, que Steve suponía que habría bastado para ponerle los jeans tirantes a cualquier hombre, pero él estaba contento sólo de verla comer con apetito. Hace mucho que no la veía comer con gusto: la verdad, la dieta vegana y especiada de Wakanda aún no lograba entusiasmarlos.

\- En verdad esto fue una buena idea, es una lástima que Sam no viniera, pero…- Steve se lamió el pulgar con tiramisú.- Gracias, Nat.-

\- Tengo más buenas ideas de donde vino esa, si ya acabaste de tragar…-

Steve se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.- Lo tuyo es una obsesión. Si te dijera que sí te daría un shock de la sorpresa y perderías todo interés.-

\- Prueba y vemos.-

\- Nat, llevas siete años tratando. Ríndete.-

\- No, es malo para mi reputación. – Nat pasó el dedo por el plato con crema y lo chupó con el aire de una niña curiosa.- Es como que tu vecino tenga un Ferrari a la vista todo el tiempo y nunca te lo preste para darle una vuelta… eres tan egoísta, Rogers.-

\- Eso soy para ti, un simple cuerpo. Me siento insultado.- Steve se limpió con la servilleta.- Las manos donde te las vea, o te dejo sola y me voy a dormir al campo, no será la primera vez que lo hago.-

\- Y decepcionar a estas amables personas? Si al menos no movemos un poco la cama van a estar muy decepcionados.- 

Steve se levantó, reuniendo los platos como el niño de mamá que era.- Diles que tu pobre novio es impotente.-

\- Después de la cantidad de veces que tuve que oírte con James, tengo muy patente lo contrario.- soltó ella, y Steve se enderezó, un destello duro en la mirada.

“Si avisse fatto a n'ato  
Chello ch'e fatto a mme  
C'ommo t'avisse acciso  
Tu vuò sapè pecchè  
Pecchè 'ncopp'a sta terra  
Femmene comme a te  
Non ce hanna sta pè n'ommo  
Onesto come a me!”

Nat alzó las cejas y se volvió, y Steve sintió que en medio de su cólera le venía la risa, porque la verdad la letra le quedaba a Nat a la perfección. Pero era sin ninguna mala intención que la dueña del hotel y su esposo venían tocando la mandolina y cantando con voces desafinadas para darles una serenata romántica, y habría sido un pecado desencantarlos. Nat se volvió a él, exasperación en el rostro, pero Steve le tomó la mano y la llevó bajo el parrón, disfrutando su sorpresa.

Claro está, él había aprendido suficiente italiano en la guerra para poder susurrarle la letra al oído, haciendo que Nat casi estallara en risa.

“… porque en este mundo,  
No deberían existir mujeres como tú  
Para hombres honestos como yo!”

La llevó sin esfuerzo: Steve era un pésimo bailarín, pero Nat era suficientemente buena para darle gracia a ambos, y el rostro de sus anfitriones estaba lleno de ternura al romance del hombretón rubio y barbado y su bella novia diminuta y pelirroja. Steve la oprimió contra sí, porque de verdad, esta noche, con alguien que amara, habría sido mágica, inolvidable en su simpleza.

“Femmena  
Tu si na malafemmena  
Chist'occhie 'e fatto chiagnere  
Lacreme e 'nfamità  
Femmena,  
Si tu peggio 'e na vipera  
M'è 'ntussecata l'anema  
Nun pozzo cchiù campà”

“ … me has hecho derramar lágrimas… eres peor que una serpiente… envenenaste mi alma… no puedo vivir con esto…” continuó Steve, pero le tembló la voz. La separación con Bucky aún era una herida abierta que no se curaría jamás: Steve aún no estaba seguro si quería que se curara, si quería vivir. Pero Bucky le había dicho que no podía vivir con la culpa de lo que habían hecho. Que eso al fin había roto su espíritu, él que había resistido tanto, y era todo culpa de Steve. Bucky no lo había culpado, pero lo había visto en sus ojos mientras lo criogenizaban….

Inhaló fuerte, el perfume a fresas del cabello de Nat en la nariz, y se dio cuenta que la apretaba con fuerza en el leve balanceo de su baile, pero ella no había protestado. Por el ángulo, no podía ver su cara, pero sintió la mano de ella en la suya, y estaba fría. 

“Te voglio ancora bene  
Ma tu non sai pecchè  
Pecchè l'unico ammore  
Si stata tu pe me”

"Aún te amo tanto, aunque no entiendas porqué… Porque el único, mi verdadero amor para mí siempre has sido tú…”

Bucky. Y Clint: Clint todavía, Clint siempre. Cuando lo mencionaba, había un metal en su voz, como si no le importara. Pero una vez la había pillado desprevenida, mirando a los arqueros de Wakanda practicar, y la silenciosa desesperación, el dolor animal en sus ojos, era como si gritase.

Steve le levantó el mentón y sí, los ojos de ella estaban húmedos. Se inclinó y besó ambos ojos, la cosquilla de sus pestañas en los labios, y luego apoyó los labios en los suyos, tierna, suavemente, en un consuelo que era no menos amante por no ser de enamorados.

Ella extendió ambas manos y le agarró el trasero con las dos.

\- Aquí está la llave de su dormitorio, es subiendo la escalera….!- exclamó la sonrojada hostelera a un no menos sonrojado Steve, yéndose a la carrera, aunque no sin que Nat le guiñase el ojo a la mujer. Había días en que Steve entendía porqué en cierta época habían quemado vivas a mujeres como Nat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transforming Steve Rogers.

La habitación era ciertamente evocadora. Era amplia, estucada, con vigas a la vista: eran tan bajas que Steve hubiera podido tocarlas con la mano. Una ventana daba a campos rubios de rastrojos de trigo: un baño blanco a un lado, con una gran tina, continuaba el blanco prístino del edredón de lana y de los cojines en las asiento junto a la ventana. La madera era muy oscura, color chocolate, y el color vivo lo ponía una docena de dalias anaranjadas en un florero, adornadas con azahar, y unas alfombritas rojas a los pies de la cama. Todo olía suavemente a cera de abejas y a lavanda.  
La cama era suficientemente grande para que Hulk hubiera podido acomodarse. Steve se sentó en ella con un suspiro de alivio, y Nat fue a oler las dalias, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

\- Creo que en esa tina cabemos los dos, si te pliegas bien...-

\- Toda tuya, disfrútala.- dijo Steve con un gesto de la mano.- En serio, Nat, estoy muy cansado para juegos. Deja que me lave la cara y ve a ponerte a hervir como una zanahoria, que tanto te gusta. Sólo quiero dormir.-

\- Me frustras, Steve.- dijo Nat, pero aunque había humor en las palabras, había alguan decepción en sus ojos, que hizo a Steve sentirse un poco preocupado.

\- Oye... - dijo tras una pausa, levantándose y deteniéndose en el umbral del baño.- Te agradezco esto, fue buena idea.-

\- Tengo más ideas, pero no te gustan...- dijo ella, soltando la trenza que llevaba y quitándose las botitas. Había un rictus de cansancio en sus ojos, pero había quedado un algo serio en ellos, y Steve de repente se convenció que ella le había aferrado el trasero tan descaradamente para que los hoteleros los dejaran en paz y los mandaran a su cuarto ya, no sólo como parte de sus bromas.

Mientras se aseaba y se preparaba para acostarse, puso a llenar la tina para ella, el agua satisfactoriamente caliente. Habían botellitas de cortesía, que seguramente la alegrarían, con esencias artesanales. Se merecía un descanso, y ella, tan sofisticada siempre, tan aficionada al lujo como Tony, no había tenido dudas en dejar todo atrás e irse al exilio detrás suyo. 

Por Dios, cómo la quería.

Había unas toallas blancas en una estante, y las dejó cerca, para que se entibiaran.

\- Su baño preparado, principessa.- dijo al salir, viéndola sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Se había quedado en ropa interior, que era bastante adornada y femenina, de encaje color coral, y se había cepillado el pelo. Parecía imposible que pudiera verse como un centerfold de playboy tras el día que habían tenido, pero Steve nunca había conocido una mujer cuya sexualidad fuera más poderosa. Hacía que a cualquiera se le secara la boca.

\- No te convenzo de meterte ahí conmigo? O me haces sudar rápido antes de que me bañe?- sugirió ella: le había vuelto la sonrisa, y fue directo a él, agarrándolo del cinturón, pero Steve movió la cabeza, soltando esas manitos.

\- Yo a la cama, tú a la tina, si me haces algo mientras duermo va a ser un cliché muy muy triste.-

Nat frunció los labios, y se fue al baño, el balanceo de sus caderas hipnotizante, pero la seriedad había regresado a su cara al mirarlo mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Cuánto dejá vu. Tony y Thor me hacían sentir deseable, tú y Bruce me hacen sentir la acosadora más repulsiva del mundo, y eso que se supone que ustedes eran los gentiles.- bufó, cerrando la puerta. Steve hubiera querido decir algo, pero no se le ocurría qué: y tampoco quería seguir la conversación, porque si Nat seguía jugando, algo iba a pasar de lo que ambos se arrepentirían, estaba seguro.

La verdad, su cuerpo había estado reaccionando desde ese piececito en su pierna, y ahora la erección empezaba a dolerle. Una cosa era que pudiera controlar su deseo: lo había hecho por años, por Bucky, con la calma determinación de quien sabe que no puede tener lo que desea. Pero tras ser el amante de Bucky por tres años, no era raro que su cuerpo, acostumbrado al placer, lo pidiera de nuevo.

No había vuelto a sentir deseo, sí, desde su ruptura, hacía ya cuatro meses. Suponía que debía agradecerle a Nat el demostrarle que su líbido aún vivía. Pero no iba a usarla como un reemplazo: eso no. Sobre todo porque por Dios que se parecía a Buck a veces. 

Se quitó los slacks y la camisa polo para quedarse en camiseta y boxer briefs, que era suficientemente cómodos para permitirle dormir en ellos y suficientemente grandes para cubrirlo decentemente. Seguramente a su madre le hubiera dado un patatús de que se acostara junto a una mujer que no era su esposa en calzoncillos: pero Nat ya lo había visto herido, pateado y semidesnudo tantas veces que guardaba recato porque así había sido educado, no porque a Nat fuera a molestarle.

Y por Dios, cómo le gustaba pincharlo. Cuando se acostó, dejando la luz del velador de ella encendida para que no fuera a perder pie yendo a acostarse atontada por la larga tina ( claro, la Black Widow iba a perder pie...) apretó los dientes y siseó al roce de la tela en su sexo. Estaba tan turgente que levantaba la colcha de un modo obsceno: Steve meneó la cabeza, detestando no poco lo patentemente absurdo de la situación, y buscando unos pañuelos de papel se humedeció la mano y la metió en sus boxers bajo las mantas, para resolver lo más rápido y discretamente el problema. Los juegos de Nat lo habían dejado tan listo que bastaría un tirón, dos tirones, y cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio porque no debía hacer ni un ruido, ni uno...

Bucky. Nat. Bucky y Nat juntos, amándose como sabía que una vez se habían amado. Bucky y Nat juntos, tendiéndole las manos... 

\- Necesitas una mano?- dijo la voz de Nat del umbral del baño.- Perdón por * este * triste cliché, pero lo pides a gritos...-

\- NAT POR LA RECRESTA...!- Steve dio un salto, sacó la mano de entre las mantas como si se hubiera quemado, volteándose para verla ahí con el pelo rizado de la humedad y una toalla envolviéndola.- Ahora me espías? Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquilo?!- ladró.

Hubo una pausa, y Nat alargó la mano a su vestido y botas, con la rigidez de una estaca. Steve no veía su cara por el resplandor del baño contra la tenue luz en la habitación, pero podía imaginársela.

\- Nat, no... lo siento.- dijo levantándose, tropezando para llegar a ella.- Lamento... lamento haber gritado. Me sorprendiste. Pero, Nat...- murmuró.- Tanto quieres dormir conmigo?-

\- Ahora no tengo ninguna gana la verdad.- dijo ella sin mirarlo, plantándose el vestido por la cabeza, dejando caer la toalla por debajo con recato. Hizo un movimiento hacia la puerta, y Steve se cruzó, alzando las manos, intentando sonreírle.

\- Hey, vas a romperle el corazón a los hoteleros...-

\- Sé que me deseas desde que me conociste, tu cuerpo... eres todo menos disimulado, Rogers.- dijo Nat, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.- Como claramente mi cuerpo no te da asco, lo que te doy entonces es un asco moral, y siendo así asumo que sólo una necesidad muy grande te ha dejado aceptarme en tu equipo, vaya...-

\- No, qué diablos, cómo piensas eso?!-

\- Pues entonces cuál es tu jodido problema?! Te encanta el sexo! Te he oído por fines de semana completos con Bucky! Tu cuerpo reacciona a mí! Pero me pongo en bandeja y poco te falta para saltar por la ventana?!-

\- Nat... no quiero que lo hagas con consolarme. No quiero... te quiero y no voy a usarte de esa forma.- dijo Steve al fin, con severidad en la voz. Nat se quedó mirándolo como si no pudiera creer tanta idiotez, pero se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana.

\- Con cuánta gente has dormido en tu vida, Rogers?-

\- Sirve que te diga que no es asunto tuyo?-

\- Es una pregunta retórica. No tengo dudas de que se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano de un yakuza. - Nat cruzó las piernas.- Yo en cambio, rondo por los 1300. Aunque cueste creerlo. Tony hizo un algoritmo para calcular nuestro número de parejas sexuales. Contando orgías y todo eso, él sólo llega a 800, estaba muy decepcionado.- ella frunció los labios a su gesto anonadado.- Sí, ya sé, es milagroso que no se me haya caído, pero ten en cuenta que empecé por allá por los años cuarenta...-

\- Nat, lo que te haya pasado no define...-

\- Estoy llegando a mi punto, cállate y deja hablar a la dama, estoy llegando a mi punto. Clint, en cambio, no ha tenido más de 10, y eso que ya sabes la voracidad que inspira a veces... y Bruce, contándome a mí, no pasa de tres, así que no te sientas mal.- dijo, antes de súbitamente ponerse seria.- Asumo que no te sorprende saber que de esos 1300, sólo cinco han sido por mi gusto.- El rostro dolorido de él la hizo levantar una mano.- No pongas esa cara, y escúchame... sí, han sido los cinco. Me han hecho muy feliz.- dijo ella, sus ojos en los suyos.

\- Y... no quieres que sea el que se escapó? No soy Tony ni Bruce, ni menos Thor... no tengo esa experticia, no soy...-

\- Por el amor de Dios, Rogers.- Nat se levantó exasperada, y fue a él, tomándole la mandíbula entre las manos.- Me malacostumbré a tener sexo sólo con amor de por medio, y tú eres lo único que me queda para amar, y tengo frío por las noches, me siento sola, y sé que también estás sufriendo. Pero eres tan, tan idiota...-

Steve la miró largamente, los labios entreabiertos, y luego inclinó la cabeza, hundiéndola en su pecho, sus brazos yendo a atraerla, sentándola en su regazo.

\- Es que te tengo miedo, Nat.- susurró, su aliento caliente contra los pechos libres bajo la tela del vestido.

\- No te comeré vivo, eso de que mato y devoro a la gente con la que tengo sexo es un poco exagerado...- dijo ella acariciándole el pelo dulcemente.

\- No, es...- Steve apoyó la mejilla en sus pechos antes de levantar el rostro a ella.- Tony dijo una vez... una vez que estaba muy borracho... dijo que el motivo por el cual no tenía sexo... tradicional contigo era porque sabía que era adictivo y él era adicto por naturaleza...-

\- Tony también es adictivo.- dijo ella en voz baja, inclinándose para besarle el pelo, abrazándolo más.

\- Me da miedo, Nat. Te quiero... te quiero mucho, eres todo lo que me queda, eres todo lo que tengo y si... te pareces a Bucky, y te decepciono como lo decepcioné a él, a todos, si te vas, yo no sé que haría...-

\- Seguirías siendo quien eres, el Capitán América, con o sin escudo, con o sin uniforme...-

\- Ya no soy el Capitán América y nunca volveré a serlo.- dijo él, inspirando en su pecho, y había una terrible decisión en sus ojos.- No sé quién soy, pero definitivamente no quiero ser el hombre que te haga daño.-

\- No vas a dañarme con tu pene, tontito. Es con lo que menos puedes dañarme.- dijo ella, a lo que Steve hizo un gorgorito de risa al humor en la voz de ella.- Te he confiado mi vida desde hace años. Te confié la vida de Clint. Y a pesar del lío en que lo metiste...-

\- Nat, nunca jamás quise que lo atraparan, a él y a Scott, yo nunca...-

-... Clint no se metió en esto por tí. O no sólo por tí. Se metió por Bucky: porque no iba a quedarse sentado mientras trataban a Wanda de asesina y culpaban a Bucky por un pasado del que no tiene ninguna culpa.- Nat meneó la cabeza, y había tanto amor en sus ojos.- Clint es como Bucky, y Bruce. Todo lo que quiere es paz y tranquilidad, pero no puede quedarse sentado si ve una injusticia. Tú... tú eres más como yo y Tony. Si los problemas no vienen a no nosotros, ciertamente iremos a buscarlos.- agregó, yendo a levantarse, pero él la tomó de la cintura. 

\- Confías en mí, Nat? A pesar de todo?-

Ella sonrió, los ojos suavizándose en los suyos, y le acarició el pelo de nuevo, a lo que él cerró los ojos, inhalando el espacio justo bajo sus senos. Era tan suave, se sentía tan frágil bajo sus manos, y Steve pensó que tenía en las manos la droga más poderosa que conociera, y que era normal que estuviera medio muerto de pánico y medio loco de deseo.

\- Confío en tí y quiero que confíes en mí. No te haré daño, Steve.- dijo ella, rodeándole la cabeza con los brazos.- Tú también eres todo lo que tengo, ahora.- susurró, y esa frase, que más que dicha parecía escrita en sus ojos, conmovió a Steve, que sabía que ella había sido entrenada como el predador, para jamás mostrar una debilidad, una herida.   
Como todos los animales que cazan, Natasha se lamía sus heridas, en privado, en silencio, en secreto: y ahora que demandaba sus brazos, y decía que quería amarlo...

\- No me rompas el corazón, no puedo más...- susurró él, aún cuando mientras la apretaba contra sí, el pelo de ella envolviéndolos.- ... Lo de Bucky duele tanto, todo duele tanto, y Nat, te quiero, siempre pensé que bastaba ceder un poco... bajar la guardia un poco... y me harías tuyo, como a todos...-

\- Sé mío.- susurró ella, besos en su rostro, pequeños y dulces y terriblemente seductores.- Sé mío, yo cuido lo que es mío...-

\- Oh, diablos.- gimió Steve, la voz ronca, y sus manos recorrieron los muslos acomodados sobre los suyos, la suave curva de las nalgas, la estrecha cintura, la espalda tan delicadamente arqueada. Fueron a su cuello, y sus pulgares se deslizaron tras sus orejas, sus uñas tintineando en los aretes que ella llevaba. Pequeñas, diminutas perlas montadas en acero.

Los dos se miraron largamente, Steve sin aliento, y ella quieta, expectante, la araña paciente en el fondo de su red. Y el insecto, atraído por una entropía que arrastraba como miel fue, y Steve tomó su boca en un beso largo, largo y caliente y ansioso, que parecía cargar un abandono total, un adiós a todo lo que habían dejado atrás. La boca de Steve era voraz, y su pecho subía y bajaba mientras la apretaba contra sí, sus manos en los hombros de ella.

\- Tranquilo... todo estará bien...- empezó ella, pero entonces Steve se puso de pie sin soltarla, se levantó, avanzó dos pasos y la dejó caer en la cama de espaldas, para trepar enseguida entre sus piernas y agarrar el ruedo de su vestido con ambas manos y la velocidad de un supersoldado.- OYE, NO! Es el único vestido que tengo!!-

\- Pero no puedes meterte a la tina con él.- dijo Steve con voz muy razonable, aún mientras se lo subía y la manipulaba para quitárselo como a una muñeca, una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes al fin tenerla desnuda en la cama. Arrojó el vestido por encima de hombro y volvió a hundir la cara en sus pechos, aferrándolos con ambas manos, suaves y grandes, e hizo un sonido de contento, que hizo a Nat enarcar las cejas antes de dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada.

\- Noto que te gustan...-

\- Quería hacer esto por años y años...- se oyó la voz de él ahogada por su piel, masajeándolos con mucha delicadeza y besándolos.- Claro que me gustan... eres tan bella, Nat...-  
Ella emitió una risita, pero las ministraciones de Steve continuaron un buen rato, tanto que le tiró el pelo.- Oye, obseso. No dijiste algo sobre una tina?-

\- Sí, enseguida.- dijo él, al fin levantando una cara roja y satisfecha, enderezándose con unos besos en su vientre, y volviendo a alzarla con autoridad la llevó al baño montada en su cadera, testeó que el agua aún estuviera caliente, abrió la llave de nuevo y se metió adentro, tendiéndola encima suyo, todo sin una pausa en que ella alcanzara a decir algo. 

Nat parpadeó, y se enderezó, un poco mareada por tanto zangoloteo.

\- Por Dios que te gusta mangonearme, Rogers!-

\- Perdón?- dijo él aún sonriente.- Es que tu querías una tina...- dijo con un gesto, como si él no estuviera ocupando el setenta por ciento del espacio. Por suerte la tina era suficientemente grande y profunda para que el agua no se hubiera rebalsado al meterse ambos, pero Natasha cerró la llave con un hábil pie cuando el agua le cubrió la cintura, y tras una pausa, se volteó, para recostarse en el pecho de Steve, el agua subiéndole hasta las clavículas.

Las manos de él fueron de inmediato a sus pechos.

\- Tienes una debilidad, Rogers.-

\- Yup.- dijo él sin vergüenza, besándole la nuca.- Yup, yup.-

Ella se relajó bajo sus caricias, disfrutando el agua caliente, pero tras unos momentos alargó las manos por una gran esponja rosa y un barra de jabón blanco casero. Steve siguió sosn sus caricias mientras ella los jabonaba y se volteaba para cubrirle el pecho de espuma, y él tomó la esponja de sus manos para luego enjabonar la espalda de ella, la cintura, y seguir más abajo...

\- Steve...- susurró ella cuando las manos de él fueron entre sus piernas, acariciando con suavidad la piel resbaladiza de jabón, recostándola de nuevo en su pecho para poder meter ambas manos entre sus muslos. Los dedos eran muy suaves para ser los de un guerrero: si no hubieran sido tan grandes, podrían haber sido de un mujer, y eran sorprendentemente delicados en sus caricia.

\- Así que eso tengo que hacer para que me llames por mi nombre. Sólo sueles usarlo cuando estas enojada conmigo...-

\- Curioso que no lo use siempre…- ella se interrumpió cuando, lubricado por el agua y el jabón, dos dedos entraron en ella, y siguieron acariciándola adentro, ocupándose de esa parte carnosa en la cara anterior de su vagina. El toque era delicado, y Nat se recostó disfrutando el placer, hasta notar que Steve tenía los labios en su cuello, no besándola, sino que…

\- Estás tomando mi pulso?- susurró, a lo que Steve se detuvo, sonrojándose un poco.

\- Ya sabes que no tengo mucha experiencia con mujeres y… bueno, he leído, pero estoy bastante seguro que Libby fingía y aparte de ella…-

\- Nadie desde ella?-

\- Estaba con Bucky?- dijo Steve, sus ojos muy sinceros. Nat hizo un sonido de ternura, y volteándose en el agua, le besó la nariz, antes de devolver esa mano a sus senos.

\- No tienes que adivinar… yo te guío…- murmuró, y él se lamió los labios, ojos muy vulnerables en los de ella.

\- Como siempre lo has hecho. Sin tu ayuda, yo…- murmuró, tragando antes de continuar.- La única cosa que me hizo dudar fue que no estuvieras de mi lado.- agregó, y hubo una duda terrible en sus ojos al rodearla con los brazos.- Nat, me odias por lo que hice?-

\- No.- dijo ella, pero su voz era baja.

\- Nat…-

\- Pedirte que dejaras que encerraran a Bucky? Todo sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Te odié por arrastrar a Clint, pero los dos… todos ustedes… son tan predecibles. Tony estaba más equivocado que ustedes y se dio cuenta, pero todos, todos… todos nos equivocamos.- dijo ella, liberándose de sus brazos, y dejando la tina, goteando, se envolvió en un toalla. El ánimo erótico de la noche se había ido: ahora ella parecía cansada, derrotada, y estrujándose el cabello volvió al dormitorio, sentándose en la cama. Steve se secó, atándose la otra toalla la cintura, y cuando al fin volvió al dormitorio, la expresión de ella era inescrutable.

\- Te quiero, Nat.- dijo, quietamente desde el umbral. Ella esbozó una sonrisa, y cuando le tendió la mano él la tomó como un hombre sediento toma un trago de agua, antes de subirse a la cama a su lado , gatear sobre ella, cubrirla con su cuerpo, llenarla de besos. Había algo más serio, menos seductor y travieso ahora: los dos buscaban el calor del otro, los besos del otro, y cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el volvió a besarle los pechos había un pasión, una dedicación nueva en sus caricias. Nat se arqueó y asintió a su mirada interrogativa cuando él succionó la tibia areola: y él se concentró en las reacciones de esa suave carne cálida, deslizando su lengua caliente, paladeando los pezones erectos, masajeando la carne deliciosamente densa en sus manos. Cuando abrió la boca, succionando todo lo que pudo de uno de esos pechos y deslizó los dientes por debajo, ella emitió un sonido de placer y los ojos de Steve se enardecieron visiblemente, sus manos bajando por su cintura.

\- Steve… también te quiero. Cuando te equivocas, igual te quiero…- susurró ella, hundiendo la mejilla en la almohada cuando él volvió a deslizar esos dos dedos dentro suyo, en tejido que ahora estaba tibio, pero no muy húmedo aún. Sus besos se volvieron reverenciales en los muslos separados, en su vientre, en el tibio monte con sus rizos rojos: pero había algo también estratégico, práctico, en el modo en que él la aferró por las caderas y se echó las rodillas de ella a los hombros, deslizando una almohada bajo sus nalgas, que acarició, los ojos entrecerrados fijos en su intimidad.- Steve, no tienes… si no quieres…-

\- Apuesto que Tony es fantástico en esto. Y Thor, también…- dijo Steve inesperadamente, acomodándose, sus dedos separándole los labios con suavidad.

\- No tienes que competir…- dijo ella con irritación, a lo que Steve meneó la cabeza, aunque su atención claramente estaba entre sus piernas.

\- No es competencia. Es que dijiste… 1300, no? Pues contaste mal.-

\- Eh?-

\- Digo que deberías contar exclusivamente a los que hayan hecho esto.- susurró, y Nat emitió un gemido por la voracidad con la que Steve la llevó a su boca. Lo que le faltaba de técnica claramente lo tenía en entusiasmo, paladeándola como su fuera su premio tras días largos: y después de todo, no era raro que el hombre al que llamaban el mejor estratega del mundo fuera lo suficientemente agudo para leer sus gemidos, temblores y latidos. Si Tony Stark era un artista en esto, Thor había tenido de su lado siglos de experiencia, Clint el ardor que la poseía a su más simple contacto, Bruce esa ternura devota y Bucky había tomado su inocencia, Steve parecía tener un conocimiento preternatural de lo que ella quería, de cuán profundo y fuerte presionar, frotar, morder. Nat se halló tomada de sorpresa por su propio violento orgasmo cuando los dedos de él se movieron dentro suyo mientras él succionaba su clítoris mirándola a los ojos, y las sacudidas no parecían terminar, no hasta que quedó tendida jadeante, las piernas húmedas abiertas con él acabando con unos besos mojados en su vientre.

\- Déjame mirarte… quiero capturar esto en papel algún día…- dijo él mientras ella jadeaba, la mano de él acariciándola de la mejilla a la cadera, lentamente, los ojos en su cuerpo palpitante.

\- Vas a… dibujarme otra vez…?-

\- No, óleo. Una mujer hermosa desnuda es siempre óleo. Sólo el óleo puede capturar el color, la seda de tu piel, el brillo… la humedad… esta flor enrojecida… - susurró él, algo oscuro y drogado, peligroso, en sus ojos claros. Natasha, que lo había visto combatir y matar, sabía que en Steve Rogers había algo mucho más implacable, más feroz, más irrompible de lo que muchos creían: y se sentó en la cama, para besarlo, acariciar su pecho, presionar su cuerpo aún palpitante contra ese pecho que parecía de mármol tallado. Steve se dejó tender de buena gana en sus brazos, los besos apasionados mientras ella mordía y succionaba esa boca mágica, pero cuando bajó a su pecho, Steve la detuvo, atrayéndola encima suyo, aferrando sus muslos y montándola en sus abdominales, dedos entrelazados en los suyos.- No duraré… quiero que sea dentro tuyo, si puedo… si quieres…- jadeó, labios rojos de tantos besos. 

Ella asintió, besándolo más, y se alzó un poco para poder deslizarse abajo, para montarse en su cadera: pero él la tomó de la cintura, manteniéndola pegada a él, haciendo que su húmeda entrepierna sintiera cada dureza y valle de sus abdominales al descender, dejando el rastro del placer de ella en su piel, asegurándose de friccionar su clítoris contra el hueso de su cadera, haciéndola sentir la presión de su sexo entre las piernas mientras bajaba y bajaba, hasta que finalmente sintió la punta ardiente rozarla entre las nalgas, en el valle de su perineo, y finalmente acogerse al espacio caliente de sus labios.

Controlándose, mordiéndose el labio, los brazos temblorosos, Steve los echó atrás, agarrándose de la cabecera de la cama, los bíceps flexionados abultándose al agarrarse, dejando claro que ella dirigía. Y Nat apoyó ambas manos en su abultado pecho para empezar a moverse, sintiendo el roce de la esponjosa cabeza, del sólido sexo, que ciertamente no se veía tan enorme cuando usaba sus inofensivas mallitas azules. Onduló y se movió, empujándoselo dentro: y cuando hubo un momento en que logró introducirse varios centímetros en el túnel bien lubricado, levantó la cara para sonreírle en triunfo, pero Steve tenía la cara echada atrás, completamente contraída, los músculos a punto de romperse en la tensión con que se agarraba a la cama.

\- Steve… Steve, tranquilo…- le susurró, pero él sacudió la cabeza sin soltarse, los ojos cerrados.

\- Sigue… sólo sigue… dime… dime cuando pueda… moverme…- gimió entre dientes apretados. Conmovida y a punto de burlarse, Nat ignoró el ardor, porque la verdad Steve estaba bellamente dotado y se empujó más abajo, asegurándose de llegar hasta el fondo, hasta que lo sintió empujar su cérvix en un roce delicioso. Latía como una bomba dentro suyo: estaba tan caliente, que la leve tensión con la dilataba ya era un placer. Entonces se movió arriba y abajo, dejándose caer con más fuerza, y por un momento creyó que vomitaba.

Toda la cabeza del sexo de Steve había golpeado la entrada de su útero, y no dolor, pero sí mareo, la había inundado. Parecía imposible, pero aún entero dentro suyo, faltaban al menos cuatro centímetros que entrasen. Si ella se había acostado con Thor! Bruce se había semi transformado dentro suyo una vez!

Pero claro, Thor, aún más enorme, era un artista en dar placer y nada de molestia con sus volúmenes. Bruce se había casi transformado, pero había seguido siendo Bruce, y Tony lo había controlado.

Esto era harina de otro costal, y al intentar moverse de nuevo, más delicadamente, lo sintió rozarla en el mismo fondo, justo en el punto en donde el placer se trasnformaba en incomodidad…

Al mismo tiempo, Steve gimió y jadeó, y sacudió la cabeza, claramente al límite de su control. Por Dios, era como estar sentada en una granada!

\- Steve… Steve, escúchame…- susurró ella.- Steve?-

\- … Ah?-

\- Tienes que quedarte quieto… eres muy grande…-

\- … ah? Eh…?- Los ojos de Steve parecían desenfocados: estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.- …tan caliente… tan apretado, Nat… aaaah…-

Oh, por Dios. Nat se movió de nuevo, y lo vio arquearse, las venas del cuello latiendo a la vista, sus manos temblando a punto de romper la cabecera, y aunque sí, tenía que controlar bien el ángulo, podía moverse, siempre y cuando no fuera tan a fondo, podía… ah, el roce era delicioso. No sabía si había sido el suero o no, pero la mayor parte de la belleza de Steve era funcional: sus largas piernas lo dejaban correr más rápido que nadie, sus poderosos hombros lo dejaban aguantar más castigo que nadie en batalla, sus fuertes músculos le permitían levantar más peso que ningún hombre normal, golpear con más fuerza… y de la misma forma, algo en la forma de su sexo, su calor, su rigidez, le provocaba un inmenso placer al moverse con él adentro. Era como si se ajustara: como si tironease levemente sus tejidos en cada roce, y Natasha apoyó la frente en su pecho mientras se movía, el placer por un segundo haciéndola olvidar a Steve, que temblaba de tensión bajo ella. Era tan indeciblemente bueno, así…

CRAC. Steve soltó la cabecera con una maldición, y Nat trató de reírse, pero se le convirtió en un jadeo cuando al enderezarse el ángulo del cuerpo de Steve cambió, y entró más en ella. Nat se colgó de sus hombros para no acabar empujada por la gravedad a recibirlo entero, pero las manos de Steve fueron a sus muslos y movió las caderas con un gruñido ronco, abriéndola más…

\- No, no, espera!- gimió ella, y él abrió ojos nublados de placer, sus manos grilletes en su cadera.- Despacio… me duele si vas muy adentro… Steve, mírame…-

\- Te… estoy haciendo daño…?- jadeó él, deteniéndose, pero Nat movió la cabeza.

\- No, es… es esta posición. Déjame… deja que me enderece…- dijo ella, desmontándolo con piernas temblorosas. Steve aguardó ahí, vibrando, las manos enterradas en las mantas: pero ella atrajo las almohadas y se acomodó boca abajo en manos y rodillas, separando los muslos, y supo que Steve estaba mirándola, porque el gemido que emitió cuando las separó era animal.- Así… hay más espacio. Vamos, Steve… no me harás daño. Sigue…- ordenó, mirándolo por sobre el hombro. A pesar de sus palabras, y a pesar de que la piel de Steve parecía quemar, fue con suavidad que la atrajo a sí, que se empujó dentro despacio, sus manos húmedas pero cuidadosas acariciando su cintura, su espalda, un beso reverente en sus omóplatos. Steve se movió lento, rodeándola con el brazo, y pegó el rostro a sus vértebras, hablando contra su piel mientras apoyaba una mano en la cama para sostenerse.

\- Duele así?-

\- nada.- dijo Nat jadeante, y era verdad: en esa posición todo era perfecto.- Nada, Steve, sigue, por favor…-

\- Estás segura?-

\- Muévete o te taseo.-

Steve rió sin aliento, y empezó a moverse, lenta y cuidadosamente, hasta que el ritmo se volvió más firme, más sedoso y él empezó a gemir y jadear contra su costado. Natasha cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la deliciosa fricción, oyendo en la voz de él cómo estaba acercándose al clímax, pero entonces lo sintió detenerse de nuevo.

\- Qué?- exclamó impaciente, sus caderas tratando de continuar el movimiento.

\- No es… una buena posición… verdad?- jadeó él, besando su espalda transpirada, apartándole el pelo para mirarle la cara.- Para ti? … tu clítoris no…?-

Nat rodó los ojos, enternecida e irritada a la vez. Muy Steve Rogers empezar a pensar en logísticas en ese momento.

\- Sigue moviéndote!- ordenó, antes de tomar la mano libre de Steve y llevarla entre sus piernas. Claramente no era algo que se viera mucho en el porno, que era probablemente el grueso de la educación de Steve Rogers sobre sexo heterosexual: pero Steve no era el más adaptable de los estrategas por nada, y un momento luego Natasha se encontró sujeta contra su regazo, sus pechos moviéndose libres en cada rebote contra esas caderas incansable, y además con una mano de dedos persistentes creando rítmicos círculos en su clítoris. El poder de su orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa otra vez: pero apenas había emitido el primer gemido, cuando se halló echada atrás contra el duro pecho se Steve, el brazo que la sujetaba a través del pecho, levantándole el mentón, y el rostro de Steve que jadeaba, aunque no dejaba de moverse follándola con tanto vigor, fijo en el suyo, observando cada una de las convulsiones de su orgasmo. Se sentía… aún más invasor que ese pene enorme e incansable. Tenerlo tan cerca, mirando con tanta delectación cada gemido que le arrancaba… esa sensación de vulnerabilidad, de estar expuesta pareció alargar ese clímax de placer, retorciéndose sujeta contra su cuerpo. 

Cuando al fin dejó de jadear y revolverse, sintió a Steve recostarla con suavidad en el lecho, y cubrirlos con la manta, tendiéndose entre sus piernas, su duro vientre contra su sexo que aún latía como un corazón. Tenía las piernas rígidas de tanto contraerse: y aunque el pene de Steve seguía erecto y caliente contra sus muslos, él parecía contentarse con seguir besando y acariciando sus pechos.

\- Todo bien…?- susurró él al verla parpadear, su vista enfocándose. Tenía el mentón en el valle entre sus senos, y aunque sus manos seguían masajeando los tibios montículos, parecía estar lamiendo e inhalando ese valle con fruición.- Nat…?-

\- Todo bien, y como pregunta, el desgraciado…- murmuró ella antes de echarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo con abandono. Steve hizo sonidos de placer en su boca, sus lenguas encontrándose, pero ella maniobró para empujarlo de espaldas a la cama.- Eso fue realmente bueno… y eso que esperaba mucho de ti, supersoldado…-

\- Tu inspirarías a una piedra.- dijo Steve, arqueándose cuando la mano de ella fue a su sexo erguido y tumefacto.- aah, Nat…-

\- Quiero ver que enloquezcas tú también.- dijo ella, ya removiendo la mano, haciendo que el sonrojo cubriera el fuerte pecho, las mejillas, casi hasta el vientre de Steve.- Es mi turno…-

\- Nat… Nat espera…-susurró Steve, y aunque ese sexo en la mano de Nat parecía arder, habló en voz racional.- Puede ser… de pie?-

\- Como quieras…- concedió ella, pero al ver a Steve levantarse y poner una almohada a sus pies para que las rodillas de ella no sufrieran, meneó la cabeza con ternura.- Tú podría robarle el corazón a cualquiera, Rogers…-

\- Me llamo Steve.- protestó él, pero luego alargó una mano para apoyarla en la pared, porque era cierto que Nat era absolutamente legendaria en esto. Su gemido fue ronco y alto cuando Nat empezó a mover la cabeza rítmicamente, sujetándolo por las caderas, sintiendo como parecía endurecerse todavía más dentro de su boca. Y es que era una artista. Había hecho que Tony Stark se desplomara al correrse. Había hecho que algunas celebridades sollozaran, y que un Dios gritase.

Nat introdujo su lengua al juego, y de repente dos manos como dos prensas de acero la agarraron bruscamente del pelo. Levantó la vista, sin dejar de succionar, y vio a Steve, pero no al Steve que conocía tan bien: era el Steve de la batalla, un Steve más duro, más rígido, más severo.

Mientras seguía haciéndolo enloquecer, vio esa tensión volver su cuerpo piedra, lo vio contraer el vientre en esa placentera agonía, y de repente, ojos fijos en ella, Steve tiró bruscamente de su pelo para empujar su pene hasta la garganta y retroceder. Ella era una experta: lo dejó, relajando sus reflejos. Y lo siguiente que supo era que entre gruñidos obscenos, Steve estaba follando su cara con los ojos entrecerrados en deleite, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cerca del abismo, dejándose llevar…

Te tengo, pensó Nat, porque era lo que habría pensado de una víctima. Pero ya lo había intuído, sí… ya había visto la sombra en el hombre que todos habían llamado perfecto, y era con alegría que sabía que era una de las pocas ante quienes él podía mostrarse así… 

Gimió al tenerlo en la garganta, tratando de las vibraciones lo llevaran al límite: pero entonces él se detuvo, echándose atrás, apoyándose en la pared tambaleante, su brutal erección tan roja, el sudor perlando sus músculos, una estatua erótica en esa noche italiana. Nat se quedó de rodillas, sintiendo cuando devolvió su mirada a ella, el aliento de los dos el único ruido en la habitación.

\- Quieres correrte en mi cara? En mis senos? O quieres que me trague todo?- sugirió ella, su voz calmada y clínica, aunque lo desmentía su propia mano, que estaba tocándose despacio ahí de rodillas. Ver a Steve así era demasiado para cualquiera.- haré lo que tú me digas…- añadió, lento y seductor, y pudo ver las pupilas de él contraerse.

\- En la cama, acuéstate de espaldas.- ordenó, la voz calmada, aunque jadeaba. – Levanta las rodillas, y muéstrame todo, Nat.-  
Ella obedeció, moviéndose lento, sin dejar de mirar su rostro, ya no contraído, sino que aparentemente tranquilo. Pero no era que se hubiera calmado: esa erección era bien patente en su desesperación. No; de alguna forma, ella había roto el último sello y ahora Steve parecía haber atravesado a otro lugar, en donde no habían ni dudas sin sonrojos ya.

Él se inclinó en la cama, y tras separarle más los muslos, dio una larga, húmeda lamida y beso a su vagina empapada antes de treparse a la cama entre sus piernas, tenderse encima suyo y con firmeza, tomar sus muñecas y sujetarlas contra la trizada cabecera de la cama, dejándolas ahí. Nat dejó los brazos allí, obedientemente, y aguardó jadeante hasta que Steve la acomodó a su gusto, se tendió encima y de un solo empujón entró hasta el fondo. Y entonces se la folló con una violencia apasionada, enloquecida, pero no descontrolada: en medio de ese ardor incontenible, de la forma en que Steve la poseía rítmicamente, había un exquisito dominio, una especie de perversa consciencia aún mientras el placer se volvía una droga oscura. Steve sacudía las caderas metiéndolo y sacándolo con tanta rapidez que ni el mejor vibrador podía crear una fricción tan perfecta: pero su vista seguía fija en su cara y en sus pechos que rebotaban con violencia, sus manos seguían como acero sujetando sus rodillas en alto para que sus nalgas siguieran siendo azotadas por los duros músculos de la pelvis de él. El sonido húmedo de su vagina siendo penetrada era ruidoso: el golpeteo de piel mojada, los ocasionales gemidos de ella cuando el roce activaba otro pequeño orgasmo era todo lo que se oía contra su silencio, su jadeo, sus dientes apretados. Pero Nat podía ver la contracción de sus músculos, las aletas de su nariz temblando en sus jadeos, y adivinó, aún en medio de esa locura.

\- Steve!- gimió, arqueándose, su pechos agitándose, los brazos echados sobre la cabeza.- Steve, estoy contigo, hazme tuya…!-

Fue como ponerle un cattleprod a un animal. Steve se desplomó sobre ella, manos como garras en la colcha: todo su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras se enterraba en su carne dos, tres veces, y con un gemido ronco que se convirtió en un auténtico grito incoherente Steve se dejó ir estallando, convulsionándose tan fuerte que aunque trató de sujetarlo se revolvió encima suyo sin control. Cuando al fin paró, su cuerpo parecía una estatua de piedra tensa y vibrante: Nat tuvo que derribarlo a su lado, y cubrirlo antes de empezar a acariciarlo, porque temblaba. Sólo entonces empezó a aflojarse, y cuando al fin abrió los ojos, hizo un sonido ahogado y hundió la cara en su pecho.

\- Te hice daño…?- murmuró luego. Había pasado al menos media hora. Ella se estiró, inventariándose, y luego le rodeó la cabeza rubia con los brazos.

\- No… pero cuánto entusiasmo, mi Steve. Me has halagado…-

\- No te burles. Me has tenido a fuego lento por años. Que estuviera con Bucky no significaba que estuviera ciego, Nat.- dijo él, bufando, acariciando sus curvas pensativamente con el dorso de la mano.

\- Lo fingías bien. Duerme, Steve…- musitó ella, besándole los cabellos. Él hizo un sonido de alivio sincero, y se apretó más, ocultándose en ella como un niño en su edredón, cubriéndolos bien con las mantas con el otro brazo. Sabía que aún follado hasta la inconsciencia, aún pensaba en Bucky: y sabía que él sabía que sin importar el placer o la pasión, Nat seguiría siempre amando a Clint. Pero los habían amado, y los habían perdido: y la resignación era dolorosa pero dulce a la vez, porque Bucky y Clint estaban bien, y todos aquellos que habían tenido que dejar atrás o que se habían ido – Thor, Bruce, incluso Tony-habían tomado sus decisiones, independientes de ellos. Hubiera sido un desastre o no, estuvieran todos desparramados por el mundo – por el Universo incluso- estaban vivos, y recuperándose, o eso podían creer.

Natasha lo apretó más en sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo pesado empezaba a roncar bajo. Había estado tan exhausto, tan acosado, tan perseguido: y con orgullo podía verlo ahora despatarrado y relajado, labios entreabiertos, abrazándola con abandono. El placer la había relajado, y suspiró apretándose más a su lado, disfrutando el calor de su cuerpo, complaciéndola incluso dormido. No sabía que les deparaba el futuro: pero de alguna forma, sabía que Steve encontraría la forma. Bruce y Tony tenían su ciencia a lo que volverse: Clint su familia, Thor su aventura. Pero Steve, habiendo perdido a Bucky y a su misión, a la vez, había quedado tan a la deriva como ella.

He soñado que soy un Avenger, le había dicho una vez a Bruce. Había estado orgullosa de seguir a ese hombre que parecía concentrar todo lo bueno y moral en el mundo, confiando en él tras que incluso SHIELD mostrase sus pies de barro. Ahora Steve se había equivocado, como todos, pero ella aún creía en él…

Se adormeció, y era un testimonio a la destreza de un supersoldado, que se despertó sola, sin sentir cuando él abandonó la cama. La despertó el sol, radiante en las sábanas blancas, y el olor a café con leche y pan fresco, la espalda de Steve una sombra contra el ventanal, un sweater negro nuevo estirándose en su ancho torso, una taza en su mano.

Steve necesitaba una afeitada, la verdad, pero ahí estaba muy tranquilo, bebiendo su café y mirando la mañana.

\- Hey.- murmuró al verla enderezarse, y por sobre el hombro le indicó en velador, en donde en una bandejita primorosa de madera pintada aguardaba su café y su pan. Natasha se halló devorándoselos hambrienta, pero tras frotarse los ojos se sentó con cuidado, sintiendo las piernas aún cansadas.

\- De dónde sacaste desayuno?-

\- Salí a dar una vuelta y cuando regresé con manzanas los dueños me ofrecieron desayuno para traerte.-

\- Compraste manzanas? Y ese sweater también?-

\- Manzanas vendían junto al camino, estaban cargando un camión.- dijo Steve, una sonrisa brotándole.- el sweater me lo robé de un tendedero.-

\- Steve!- exclamó ella con una carcajada incrédula, pero había una chispa de travesura en los ojos de su amigo, un chispa de vida sobreviviente y tan Steve Rogers, tan inherentemente calmada y porfiada a la vez, que Natasha sintió una emoción que se parecía peligrosamente al amor.

\- Creo que es de mujer…- se quejó él con un mohín, tironeándose el escote en V que se ajustaba a su pecho.

\- Te quedaría mejor si es de una italiana grande, ya sabes, con tus boobs...-

\- Tómate el café.- gruñó Steve, haciéndola reír, pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista, en vez de seguir mirando afuera, ahora la miraba a ella, montado en el revés de una silla, la taza vacía aún en la mano.

\- Tienes ganas de continuar, Rogers?- dijo ella, recostándose en un codo, asumiendo una pose seductora envuelta en la sábana, sonriendo, pero él apoyó el mentón en los brazos.

\- Oh, ya te hice todo el kamasutra mientras dormías, Romanoff. Duermes como un muerto pero, tan flexible!.- agregó apreciativamente, haciéndola echarse a reír de nuevo sorprendida. De dónde venía ese buen humor punzante y duro? De dónde venían las ganas de bromear, cuando hasta el día anterior todo había sido tragedia?- Vístete. Sam debe estar preocupado, haré que nos perdone con las manzanas. Es tan americano que tenga todas las frutas deliciosas de Wakanda y extrañe el pie de manzana…-

\- Y tú? No lo extrañas?- preguntó ella, yendo envuelta en la sábana camino al cuarto de baño, porque definitivamente necesitaba un baño. Steve la miró con mucha sinceridad, ojos honestos.

\- No.-

\- Vamos a seguir con esto?- preguntó ella, deteniéndose ahí, sus dedos de uñas rojas en la blanca madera de la puerta, tocando con indecisión.

\- Es lo que sé hacer. Y T’Challa promete ayudarme. Si quieres seguir ayudando al mundo…- Steve se encogió de hombros a la frase cursi.- … no necesito un escudo para hacerlo, pero a ti sí.-

Ella asintió, pero luego sonrió perversamente, y retrocedió la tina, dejando caer la sábana por el camino.

\- Quién dice que hablaba de eso?- dijo inclinándose sensualmente para preparar la ducha.- Medio Kamasutra, eh?-

\- Aún falta la otra mitad.- dijo él con rápida determinación, se quitó el sweater por la cabeza, lo tiró atrás sin mirar y la abrazó por detrás en un segundo, hundiendo la nariz bajo su oído.

\- Si quieres te dejo el baño para que te afeites…- susurró ella sintiendo sus manos deslizarse decididas por su cintura: pero la voz de él fue ronca mientras la apretaba contra sí.

\- Es posible que ya no haga eso, tengo que hacerme menos reconocible… a ver cómo me queda el look vagabundo… grifter… nómade…- musitó él.

\- Estás aprendiendo a ser espía, Rogers. Aún hay esperanza para ti.- asintió ella, a lo que él susurró en su oído, su aliento caliente:

\- Enséñame.-

*****************


End file.
